


our favorite canvas

by ElasticElla



Series: the clizzy wedding verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff set before the wedding with the parents. </p>
<p>(can be read as a stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our favorite canvas

“Have you talked to Maryse?” Alaric asks, and a bitter laugh tumbles from Jocelyn's lips. 

“The last time I saw her she told me I'd obviously given up on trying to protect my family name.” 

Luke sighs, “I'm just glad the kids don't take after her.” 

Jocelyn nods, “From what I understand Isabelle doesn't see her unless it's Clave-related.”

Alaric frowns, and she can see his protective instincts coming out. “What kind of-”

“Easy,” Luke says, a calming hand on his shoulder. “the best thing we can do is be there for Isabelle.” 

“I guess,” Alaric concedes, but the fire isn't completely out of his eyes. It's moments like this that make Jocelyn want to hunt down his father and rip out his heart. She's no longer a shadowhunter, hasn't been for some time- it wouldn't be breaking any oaths. 

(She never does, if Peter is to die, it will be at Alaric's hand.)

What she can do is change the topic, for now at least. 

“I wanted to work on my painting today, do either of you want to join me?” 

Alaric and Luke both say yes, a sure and a yeah respectively, and Jocelyn grins. “Wonderful, Luke you can play canvas today.” 

Luke gives an exaggerated sigh, stripping off his shirt. “I swear, you two are just dating me for my body.” 

“Not only,” Alaric teases, and Jocelyn smiles at their sweet kiss. 

She unrolls enough butcher paper to cover the living room floor, and gets her cheap paints out. They're her favorites for body painting- she never worries about using too much, and just lets herself get lost in the colors. Jocelyn will never stop blessing the institute and Isabelle for keeping Clary out of the house at reliable hours. And the magical tripwire just in case Clary decided to visit without warning. Neither her nor Isabelle were the best of cooks and had a habit of randomly showing up in the evening.

“How much should I be taking off?” Luke asks, hands by his jeans, and Jocelyn swallows the immediate _everything_. 

“You're good,” she says, and Alaric pouts. “We can get to that later, I do actually want to get some painting in.” 

“Promises, promises,” Alaric mutters, and Luke lays face-down for them. Alaric hands him a pillow before sitting by Jocelyn, and her fingers tingle with excitement. 

“What color first?” Alaric asks, and Jocelyn's hands pause over the deep green and blue. 

“These two I think,” she answers, and handing him the green, she dips her fingers in the blue. Luke arches his back as she traces down his spine, and Alaric draws green curves over his ribs. Jocelyn mixes some blue into them hesitatingly, like little waves and Luke shivers. 

“You know, part of enjoying watching you make artwork is actually getting to see it,” Luke complains. 

“I'll take a picture after,” Alaric offers. 

“You better,” Luke grumbles, already bored. 

Jocelyn goes for red next, up by his shoulders and rubs it in like a massage. “We appreciate you being our canvas.” 

“Mhmm,” Alaric adds, “you have no idea how much.” 

Jocelyn snickers softly, “We'll give you an idea later, okay?” 

“Hmph, this isn't going to take all day is it?” 

Jocelyn smiles, going for the orange next. “I wouldn't dare deprive New York their alpha for so long.” 

“Good,” he mutters, and his breath evens out to the point where he might not be sleeping, but it's a near thing. 

They keep adding more and more paint- grays and purples and yellows and blues emerge the most, the reds and pinks and oranges and greens less so- until Luke's back is completely covered. There's no concrete image, not this time, but it's hopeful. Jocelyn likes it, and after a few empty minutes they both agree they're done. Alaric washes his hands and snaps a few photos while Jocelyn closes and puts the paints away, and Luke comes back to a full consciousness. 

“You should roll over,” Jocelyn says before slapping her forehead. “Not like that, I meant- the paint on your back smearing onto the paper could be cool before you showered it all off.” 

Alaric is smirking, and she already knows he'll be no help. 

Luke complies though, simply saying, “We should have a bad pun jar.” 

Alaric chuckles at this, and Jocelyn can't help but join in. 

“Seriously? Yesterday alone you made _a list_ of feel good vampire puns because Simon's going to be at the wedding.” 

Luke shrugs, standing up and leaving behind a mess of colors. “How else would I show Simon I support his continued existence than sucky jokes?” 

“That was terrible,” Jocelyn deadpans, and Alaric, the traitor, gives a little laugh. Checking the wall clock, she adds, “Alright, we have an hour before you both should go back.” 

Alaric grins, stepping into Jocelyn's space, “Why darling, are you _propositioning_ us?” 

Jocelyn snorts, “I'm pretty sure _you_ already did that for both of us-”

Her words dissolve into giggles as Alaric and Luke kiss her together, all of their faces mashing together. After Valentine, she thought she'd never feel like this again- carefree, at home, or happy. And she's never taking another day for granted, not with them and Clary all safe and in her life.


End file.
